The Dark Ages of Hyrule
by Rjbcc
Summary: A prequel to Ocarina of Time. The story of a mysterious hero named Alex
1. Chapter 1

Introduction. A New Beginning  
  
Many years before there hero of time was born, when the triforce was first made life was much like the life Link lived in. Until one day a great evil came across the land armies of strange creatures came, all lead by one leader. He went by the name of Leon.  
  
Everything was fine in the town of Leir, nothing out of the ordinary. It was early in the morning shops were being set up and a mother was heading to the local bakery with her seven month old son. As she was walking the shy turned a strange reddish color and in the distance a loud beating like thunder could be heard, but as it got closer the thunder turned into the beating of hundreds of drums.  
  
In came Leon's armies. They swept through the town killing everyone in sight. Whne they finally reached the bakery a few soldiers spotted the women and her child. She began to run, but she knew no matter how fast she ran the creatures of leons armies would catch her. She darted down an alley with about ten soldiers on her heels. Suddenly the baby started crying, her heart beat faster and faster as she continued to run up and down more alleyways.  
  
\ Until she finally reached a dead end. The creatures cat up with her and and killed her, but they left her baby there on its own. They had no idea that leaving that baby there would be the biggest mistake of there lives. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. A nightmare  
  
Alex woke with a start, he'd been having nightmares for the last couple of days but they had never been as vivid as tonight. 15 years have past since that fateful day. Leon's armies had swept throughout the land of Hyrule until they reached the King of Hyrule. There at the base of his castle King Faor pushed Leon's troops back. And the battle has raged on there going back and forth ever since.  
  
Seeing that he couldn't fall back asleep Alex decided to get moving on towards Ofwera the town closest to the king's castle. Ever since he learned what happened to his mother he swore to destroy Leon and everything he stood for. He had tried to rally a small army he went to the Mountains and asked for the help of the Gorons but he had no luck and the Zoras didn't prove to be much help either. Most people were just much too afraid of Leon or "The Dark Lord" as some called him.  
  
Seeing how far Alex had traveled looking for support he had become widely known throughout Hyrule making him a prime target of Leon's troops. So he was constantly on the move with nothing but a few rupees, a dagger, and his bow. It was very early in the morning when he started his long walk to Ofwera.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about his dreams though, after all the misery he had been put through because of Leon. He stopped for a rest where he became overcome by thought of all those years ago.........  
  
Alex was found by his mother's side by the town blacksmith as he was fleeing the city. The blacksmith could not just leave the baby by himself so he grabbed the baby and took him to Ofwera, a city untouched by Leon's army. There the blacksmith, named Ian raised Alex as his own son until he was 10 years old. He taught Alex how to forge and wield common weapons like swords and bows. He found that Alex was a very quick learner.  
  
Alex could still hear Ian's words of advice in his head "Keep Moving!!" "Don't let your enemy out of your sights". The one thing he could never forget that he said was "Never let your guard down". That's when he heard a familiar twang of a bow. In a flash Alex darted out of the way and an arrow stood right where he had been sitting. He heard grunts and snarls and loud clanging of metal all around him and as he turned around dagger in hand he found him self face to face with an Iron Knuckle. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. An Old Friend  
  
The two warriors faced each other motionless. Then the silence was broken.  
  
"Kill him" The Iron Knuckle Said  
  
The group advanced toward Alex. As he surveyed the area he noticed that among the hordes of Moblins and in the crowd to his amazement there was Zora's, Goron's, and even Deku's. He was shocked that these people who were once the King's strongest allies would side with Leon.  
  
"I promise you, no matter how many of you there are I shall kill at least half of you" said Alex "For I am alex greatest warrior of this world".  
  
As he said this the creatures talked amongst themselves.  
  
"Ahhh, Alex the Dark Lord would be very pleased to see you!" Said the Iron Knuckle "Take him alive!".  
  
Within a flash the monster where on Alex with unhuman like strength and he quickly was overcome. No matter how hard he fought back he couldn't defeat the monsters. Alex scrambled out trying to make a run for it until he took a blow to his skull and blacked out.  
  
Alex couldn't stop his memories from flooding into his head. He saw moblins rushing into Ian's house. He was only about ten and Ian had sent Alex out the back of his shop and told him to take his horse as far away as he could. Ian headed back into the shop to take on the advancing monsters. Alex hasn't seen Ian since.  
  
When Alex finally woke up it was late at night and he was tied up at what seemed to be a moblin camp. Everyone seemed to be ignoring him so he took a look at the Zora traitors. He noticed that somehow by their facial expressions there was something different about them. They weren't normal Zora's, but before he could think any further there was a loud bang towards the southern end of the camp and moblins flew everywhere. Suddenly a long hail of arrows started raining down upon the camp. Luckily it was far away from where Alex was.  
  
With all the chaos no one (Not even Alex) noticed the cloaked figure run behind Alex and begin to untie him.  
  
"Who are you?" Alex said.  
  
But all the person did was put a finger to his lips without saying a word. Once Alex was untied the person lifted his hood and to Alex's great surprise there stood Ian. He wanted to forget everything and just talk for hours with Ian, but soon as peace in the camp was restored the Iron Knuckle realized what was happening. "After them!!" He shouted  
  
Ian tossed Alex a sword and drew his own as they both charged through the crowds toward the spot where the bang had occurred. Alex slashed here and there cutting of a moblins head and cutting one directly through his stomach separating his torso from his legs. With a new strength Alex hadn't felt in a long time the finally reached the edge of a dense forest where about fifteen archers popped up from there hidden positions picking of the remaining followers of Ian and Alex. 


	4. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. The Beginning of a Journey  
  
"So Alex I've told you there will be great risks, but the outcome could mean turning the tide of this war in favor of our king which would certainly mean ultimate victory. So will you help us, or not."  
  
All eyes were now upon Alex as he replied "I will do anything and everything I can". "Thank Alex" Ian said.  
  
"Now I would like to know exactly how we can stop these sorcerers." Alex said  
  
"Alex I must tell you first that....that these sorcerers are not among the living."  
  
As Ian said this Alex could feel the shivers going down his spine, this scared Alex greatly, but he tried not to show it.  
  
"It is a scary thing I know it. Not only are his sorcerers no longer alive, but Leon has new soldiers going by the names of redeads. If one of these things grabbed hold of you it would mean certain pain worse then death, they turn you into one of them."  
  
The thought of this scared Alex more, but he knew he could overcome his fears if it meant stopping Leon.  
  
"I will follow you into battle no matter where it takes me." Alex said.  
  
"So if you are truly with us I shall tell you how to stop this great evil. There are two steps to my Plan of stopping Leon. Alex, have you ever heard of the weapon Leon uses in battle?"  
  
Alex nodded his head. He had often heard stories of the legendary blade Leon used.  
  
"This sword is full of the Evil that Leon has instilled inside it. Not a long time ago Leon recovered the three spiritual stones and destroyed its guardians. Since he had the spir......" before he could finish Alex quickly yelled.  
  
"But that means he could have found the Triforce!!! We must go now!!" Alex yelled frantically,  
  
"Calm down Alex." Ian said "Fortunately our Kings armies beat Leon to the Temple of the Ages. There was a huge battle and much bloodshed. In the end Leon fled with the stones. The king no has his most well trained soldiers guarding this temple. The king thought that Leon couldn't do anything with the spiritual stones now....but he was wrong. Now back to the sword Leon is using the Evil in his sword to power the spiritual stones. He was able to rise up a God from the fires of h***. This created a gateway from the underworld to our world. That's how the dead have come to be in Leon's armies."  
  
Alex had to admit now he was very scared "Ian is there anyway we can stop this?" "Yes, but only using the blade that created the gateway, can we destroy it."  
  
Alex quickly said "But that would mean"  
  
"Yes Alex, we need to take the Blade from Leon" 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A Long Journey  
  
Alex was standing on top of what seemed like a mountain. It was raining so heavily he could barely see. He was on his hands and knees and in front of him stood a man holding a sword. It was dark out so his face was hidden.  
  
As Alex attempted to stand the man hit him hard on the side of the face and Alex hit the ground hard. He immediately stood up quickly and unsheathed his own, they faced each other as lightning flashed in the sky. As the lightning glared lighting up the whole sky. He looked into the man's face and what Alex saw made him gasp.  
  
"ALEX!! Alex are you alright!" said a voice.  
  
Alex opened his eyes and in front of him Ian stood still with a worried look on his face. As Alex sat up he realized he was covered in sweat.' "Alex are you alright" He said again. "Ya, I'm fine" Alex said "You kept tossing and turning and shouting" "I'm fine, really"  
  
With that Ian left, after Alex ran away with Ian he had taken him to there camp. It wasn't much, just a few tents and a cooking fire. Ian had said his group (which he often referred to as the last hope) was constantly on the move since they almost always had a patrol of moblins after them.  
  
It was late afternoon but it certainly didn't look it in the dense forest. Alex had talked with Ian almost all night and most of his questions were answered. It turns out that Ian had made it out of his shop alive and took off looking for Alex, but failed. Ever since then Ian had sworn to help in the fight against Leon.  
  
The men and women who now fought along side him where much fewer in numbers then Alex had expected. It turned out there was only twenty others. Ian explained that they had practiced special techniques to make them seem much bigger. For instance, when he was rescued there was about eight archers shooting arrows, but each had about five arrows on there bow at a time.  
  
When Alex asked how Ian had found him he told him Alex's reputation was much better then he thought it was. "When you were captured news of this spread from town to town like a wildfire. It only took us four days to find you." "Four days!" exclaimed Alex "I though I only blacked out for a number of hours"  
  
Alex finally stepped out of his tent and into the center of camp. Ian and about four others were talking together. As Alex approached them they all looked up at him.  
  
"So this is the great Alex you've talking about" exclaimed one of them. "Yes this is him, Alex this is Will" Ian said pointing to the one who was just talking. "Alex, its time we told you why you are here." Ian said "You'd better sit down". "We've been trying to rally support, like you, from the other races. But as you've noticed no one seems interested. You remember those Goron's and Zora's back with the moblins and iron knuckle?" Alex nodded his head. "Well, it turns out that Leon has been training sorcerers that have figured out how to control the minds of others.  
  
That's why they all had that odd look on their face. They realize what's happening, but they can't control themselves." "How do you know all this?" asked Alex "Because one of my men had this spell put on them" Ian said. "He's never been the same, he's always nervous, and looking behind his back like someone s watching him." "But how can we stop them?" said Alex "There is one way, but it will be a long journey, it is almost certain that we won't come back alive." 


End file.
